Naruto, The Sin Of Envy
by ninjatazz101010
Summary: At age 10,Naruto meets the Kyuubi & Envy Full Metal Alchemist . Naruto becomes the new Sin Of Envy & get his revenge on the village. This story is up for adoption. I request that whoever adopts this story that they will make this a harem with lots of sex.


NARUTO, THE SIN OF ENVY

Before any of you ask, yes this is a crossover.

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Naruto & I am not making money off of this.

This means a break in the story.

"speaking"

'_thoughts_'

"**Kyuubi speaking or thoughts"**

_**"Envy speaking or thoughts"**_

(Author's note)

This means that another appears.

Summary: t age ten, Naruto meets the Kyuubi & The Sin Of Envy (Full Metal Alchemist) that was sealed in him. These two help him become the next Sin Of Envy & get his revenge upon the village This story is up for adoption, however, I beg you to make sure that Naruto has sex multiple girls & has a harem. The girls I request to be in the Harem is Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Tsunade, Ino, Yugito, Tayuya & Hana.

We find our favorite 10 year old blond demon container running through the streets of Konoha. He is being chased by an enraged mob. Naruto turns into an alley & comes to a dead end.

"We finally have you now demon. Prepare to die" said a villager as the mob got closer.

"Please. I am sorry. Don't hurt me please" begged Naruto, who cried as they beat him.

"Stop crying demon. Demons don't cry, so don't even try to make us think your human" said a woman as Naruto was close to death.

Naruto was suddenly pulled into his mind.

He woke up in a sewer.

"Hello?" asked Naruto as he got up & looked around.

"**_Well hello there human_**" said a voice.

Naruto turned around & he saw a man, 'or was it a woman?' thought Naruto, with green hair in a style like a palm tree, violet eyes, deathly pale skin & a feminine figure. He wore a sleeveless shirt that would show a lot of cleavage if he was a girl & it ended just below the chest, showing off a smooth stomach & a VERY short skirt with bicycle shorts underneath. He had what looked like a strange tattoo that has the appearance of a circle with many diagrams & symbols going through it & a sphere-like red stone in the middle of the tattoo.

"Whoa are you?" asked a slightly scared Naruto.

"**_I am the Sin of Envy_**" said the man now identified as Envy.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto as he looked around the sewer.

"**_We are in your mind human_**" said Envy.

"What do you mind we're in my mind?" asked a VERY confused Naruto.

"**_Exactly as I said, we are in your mind you stupid blonde_**" said Envy.

"The name is Naruto you gender confused freak" said a mad Naruto.

"**_I will kill you_**" said a pissed off Envy as he ran at Naruto.

Naruto turned around & ran away from Envy.

"_**GET BACK HERE**_" shouted an enraged Envy as he ran after Naruto.

After what seemed like hours, which it actually was a few minutes, Envy had to stop since Naruto never got tired apparently.

"**Well, now that you got that out of your system, I believe it is time to introduce myself**" said a demonic voice that cam from a cage.

"Who said that?" asked Naruto.

"**_About time you woke up fuzzball_**" said a smirking Envy.

"**FUZZBALL, I would kill you if I could get out of this cage**" said a giant fox from inside the cage.

"Who are you?" asked a scared Naruto.

"**I am the Kyuubi, The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon**" said the almighty Kyuubi.

"Huh? H-h-h-how are you in my mind. Didn't the Fourth Hokage kill you?" asked a now terrified Naruto.

"**The Fourth Hokage was a mere human. It is impossible for a human to kill a demon**" boasted a smug Kyuubi

Envy rolled his eyes & said "_**Your not even scary 'Almighty Kyuubi.' You are nothing but a stupid overgrown stuffed animal.**"_

"**Oh yeah? Well you are a gender confused faggot**" shot back a mad Kyuubi.

"**_Who you calling a gender confused faggot you retarded furball? You might be the King of Demons to everyone else, but to me, you are a big headed asshole who uses his height to compensate for what you don't have between the legs_**" said a very angry Envy.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM? At least people can tell at first site what gender I am**" yelled an enraged Kyuubi.

"Uh, guys? Are you forgetting me?" said a laughing Naruto,

They both turn to him & say at the same time "Sorry."

"So, who did you both wind up here?" asked Naruto.

"**_I'll start_**" said Envy.

"**_I was created by a man named Honenhiem Elric during a human transmutation. I am what is known as a humonculus. Humonculi are artificial humans. There are seven if us in total & we are named after the 7 deadly sins. The names are Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Greed, Wrath & of course myself, Envy. We each have a different ability_**" said Envy.

"What is yours?" asked Naruto.

"**_Mine? Mine is the ability to morph into literally anything that isn't a liquid or anyone I desire. Meaning that whatever I morph into I literally become_**" boasted Envy.

"Cool" said Naruto.

"**_I know. Now then back to the story_**" said Envy.

"**_I was later killed by Honenheim's sons Edward & Alphonse Elric. Once I died, I was approached by The Gate. The Gate is the only real truth of the world. It desires something in return for going through The Gate. It said that if I wanted to live, I had to live on through you. I agreed to it & I woke up here. That is my story_**" said Envy.

"Wow" was all Naruto said.

"Now, hwo did you wind up here Kyuubi?" asked a curious Naruto.

"**I was resting with my kits & wife when all of a sudden a man attacked & killed my kits & wife. I tried to kill him but he escaped before I could kill him. I noticed a headband with Leaf symbol on it. I went to the Leaf Village to kill the man but the town attacked. I decided that if they were going to get in my way of killing the man, then I will kill them as well. The Yondaime then appeared on top of that stupid toad Gamabunta & attacked me so I retaliated. I was so close to defeating the 4th until he had Gamabunta hold me down. He then used the Corpse Spirit Sealing Method to summon the Shinigami & at the cost of his soul, the 4th sealed me in you**" said the Kyuubi

"Why me?" asked Naruto.

**"It is because that since I am so powerful that Shinigami couldn't devour my soul. He couldn't seal me in an object because he knew that I would escape & he couldn't place me in an adult or a kid or a teenager because my chakra would overwhelm their chakra coils & I would take over their body. They had to place me in a newborn, one who's chakra coils haven't developed yet. It was the only chance that I would be defeated**" said the Kyuubi.

Naruto was just standing there with his eyes wide open & his jaw just about hit the ground.

"So that's why the villagers attack me. They think I am you, not the container" said a very mad Naruto.

"_**Kid, how about we help you get your revenge?**"_ suggested Envy.

"I will do anything to get my revenge on those bastards for what they were doing to me over the years" said Naruto as he clenched his fists.

"**_Alright. Listen, Kyuubi will give you all his chakra & I will give you my features & my morphing abilities_**" said Envy as he & Kyuubi kicked him out of his own mind.

Back in the real world, Naruto's now permanent red chakra swarmed around him. Every ninja in the village felt the power of the red chakra. The villagers backed up & some even ran at the site of the red chakra. Naruto was encased in shadows as he got back up.

"You know, I had enough of you trying to kill me. Let's see how long you last before I kill you" said Naruto, who now had a high-pitched voice that made him sound like he was completely insane.

The mob got scared but one villager gathered his wits & said "You don't scare us demon. Show yourself."

"Fine" said Naruto as he stepped out of the shadows.

What people saw was a different Naruto. He was now 6' ft tall. He has long, green hair that goes down to the knees & they are in the style of a palm tree. His skin was deathly pale & he had a more feminine figure. He now has purple eyes with slits in them. It also appears he no longer has his whisker marks.

"Well little bugs, I guess this is where you die" said the new Naruto as he morphed his arm into a machine gun & fired at the villagers.

The bullets tore through all the villagers, making holes all throughout the bodies. Once the entire mob was dead, he stopped firing & surveyed the damage. He laughed at all the blood that was spread throughout the ground & walls.

Sarutobi was doing the thing he hated the most about being Hokage, paperwork when he felt the Kyuubi's chakra. He used the crystal ball to find Naruto. He saw Naruto morph his arm into a strange weapon & kill all the villagers.

"The Kyuubi can't morph any part of his body at all. This must be a bloodline that Naruto discovered & how come he looks different?" questioned the Sandaime.

"I got to find Naruto" said Sarutobi as he used Body Flicker Jutsu to get to Naruto's location.

Sarutobi finally found Naruto, who as surrounded by ninja.

"Stand down" Sarutobi said to the ninja.

The ninja put their weapons away & got out of their fighting stances.

Sarutobi ran up to Naruto & saw the injuries on him that were healing even faster then usual.

"What happened to you Naruto?" asked the 3rd.

"Can we talk in private please?" asked Naruto.

"Sure Naruto" said Sandaime as he grabbed Naruto & disappeared.

Sarutobi & Naruto reappeared in the Hokage Tower.

"Okay Naruto, tell me what happened" said Sarutobi.

"It started like this old man" said Naruto as he told the events of what happened.

Sarutobi looked surprised that the Kyuubi actually gave Naruto all of its power & he was definitely surprised to hear about the humonculus Envy.

"I want to speak to them" said Sarutbi.

"Alright old man" said Naruto.

Sarutobi pushed the intercom on his desk & said to his secretary "Sayo, bring me Inoichi."

"Of course Lord Hokage" came the reply.

After waiting a couple minutes, a pale blond-headed man appeared.

"You wanted to see me Lord Hoakge?" asked Inoichi.

"Yes, I need you to look around in Naruto's mind for me" said Sarutobi.

Inoichi looked around until he saw the former blond kid in the chair.

"Of course Lord Hokage" said Inoichi as he did a couple hand seals.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu" said Inoichi as he went into Naruto's mind.

When he opened his eyes, he looked around & he saw a sight he never thought possible. He saw the Kyuubi playing cards with a green haired kid that looked exactly Naruto.

"**Read 'em & weap, Straight Flush**" said the Kyubi as he laid his cards down.

"**_You're the one that will weap. ROYAL Flush_**" said the kid as he showed the Kyuubi his hand.

"**DAMMIT**" yelled a very mad Kyuubi as he kicked the table over & pouted as the kid did a victory dance & kept shouting 'I did it, I did it.'

Inoich just stared at them blankly as he rubbed his eyes, not believing that he just saw the almighty Kyuubi throw a tantrum.

After the kid calmed down, he turned & saw Inoichi.

"**_What do you want?_**" the kid asked rudely.

"The Hokage asked me to see if anything was wrong ion this kid's mind. He wants to talk to you" said Inoichi, still in a daze. Apparently he still can't believe the site he saw.

"**_Tell him that what Naruto told him was true. By the way I am Envy_**" said the kid who was now known as Envy as he kicked Inoichi out of Naruto's mind.

Back in the real world, Inoichi was sent back into his body & looked at the Hokage.

"I saw the Kyuubi & a kid named Envy playing cards. The kid told me to tell you that everything Naruto told you was true" said Inoichi.

"Thank you Inoichi, you may go now" said Sarutobi as he dismissed him.

"Yes Lord Hokage" said Inoichi as he left.

Sarutobi turned to Naruto & said "I guess you speak the truth Naruto."

"Old man, can you come with me to pick out new clothes please? No one will let me buy anything or they up the price to something something I can't afford" said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto" said Sarutobi as followed Naruto to the clothing store.

(I am gonna skip the part where they buy the clothes. It looks exactly like Envy's outfit bfore you ask)


End file.
